


UV/KA

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alcohol, But we all knew that, Commissioned Work, Implied/Referenced Sex, It makes sense, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Miare City | Lumiose City (Pokemon), Multi, No Smut, Slice of Life, Some Plot, Sycamore is a Kween, What Even is Lysandre?, birthday gift, unexpected ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Juniper has to visit Sycamore for totally work reasons.
Relationships: Araragi-hakase | Professor Aurea Juniper/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Calme | Calem/Sana | Shauna, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	UV/KA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YogSoThots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogSoThots/gifts).



> No sue, am poor, don't own.
> 
> Happy Birthday, YogSoThots!

The plane ride was boring, and I was stiff. This is why I always made him come to Unova. Now, I was happy to be up and walking, and the pleasantness made me wonder why he left the region at all. Even in my lab coat, it was still a beautiful and cool day. The sun was out, the flying types were chirping, and Prism Tower stood proud and tall, a marble monument of the greatness that was Kalos.

Or something like that. Augustine was better at waxing poetic than I was, or ‘waxing pedantic’ as I liked to say when I wanted to bug him. Still, it was good to see him again. I liked to work with him, and now Sonia was a thing and we were getting the crusty old conservatives out of the way of real scientific breakthroughs. Pretty soon we were all going to have to meet, and I was dreading that a little. Auggie was a womanizer. Even I fell for his charms at one point. I was gonna have to warn Sonia somehow or keep her from being alone so that he could throw his charm at her.

I made my way through Lumiose and visited the shops first. Boutique Couture was my first stop, and I was able to go through one of the nicest clothing shops I had ever been in. Pretty clothes were never my style, but I did find a rugged and sturdy Safari Zone outfit that would be great for my field work. I was surprised to find out that all the gear was made here in the store, and not imported. You didn’t find this stuff in Unova. I picked that up and found a nice set of Clamperl Mother of Pearl cufflinks for Daddy, then headed to the counter and checked out.

Shopping out of the way I decided to maybe find the lab. I had to put my bags somewhere anyway, and Auggie said he was living in his lab which concerned me only slightly. I pulled out my transceiver and pulled up the GPS, then followed it through the winding walking paths of Lumiose. The city was one of the more beautiful that I’d ever been in, but I figured that the further I got from the city center the more toned down it’d become.

I thought that, then found the lab. It wasn’t more than a few blocks from the city center, and I blinked at it. It was a stone building with a gate. Was this a house? It looked like it used to be a house. I looked around and found a nameplate. “Sci-Press Laboratories.”

“Huh,” I said then looked at it again. It was… kinda swanky. I made my way up to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a lady behind the desk. “Bonjour Madame! May I help you?” she asked, sweeping some of the hair out of her face. Brunette, leggy, young. Yeah, I was in the right place.

“I’m Professor Juniper here to meet with Augustine.”

“Of course. Do you have an appointment?”

I frowned. This girl was definitely not an aide or even an intern. She would have recognized the name.

“N… No. I’m a visiting professor from Unova.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you past without an appointment.”

Seriously, where did he find them? “I didn’t stumble into the wrong building. Please page Shauna.”

The girl looked happy to pass the buck and let someone else handle it and pressed a button on her desk. “Mrs. Gagne, you have a visitor,” she said, then looked at me and put on her best fake smile. The colgate was strong with this one. “She’ll be down in just a moment.”

I set my bag’s down on the ground and folded my arms. Gagne wasn’t Shauna’s last name. That was Calem’s last name. Did they finally…? The frosted glass and steel security door beeped and opened. Shauna came out of it, her eyes on a paper. “Sweetie, I’m busy today. I already called to cancel,” she said, not even glancing up.

“I’m not your boyfriend, but how is he?”

Shauna blinked and looked up, then her face brightened considerably, and her smile wasn’t fake. “Aurea! I’m so sorry. Calem normally comes and visits around this time to eat lunch with me.” She crossed the distance and hugged me, then kissed me on both cheeks in her traditional Kalosian greeting. I returned it. “Also, he’s not my boyfriend anymore,” she said with a grin and held up her left hand. There was a shiny Sylveon bow in the shape of a tension ring that met in the middle with an amethyst on her ring finger.

“Congratulations!” I said cheerily. ”When did this happen and where was my invite?”

“Oh, it was a small affair. We didn’t want a big crowd, so it was just me and him and we went to Alola for our honeymoon. It was about a year ago, actually.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” I said.

“Thanks! Alright, let’s get you signed in. Tracy, Professor Juniper has full access to the premises and if she needs anything, give it to her. She’s a colleague of the Professor,” Shauna said, going around Bianca’s desk and grabbing a visitor’s pass and a security keycard. She typed some numbers into a little machine then slid the card in the slot, and it beeped and turned green. She then pulled it out and handed it to me. “This is your keycard, and you have access to all the doors. We need it back before you leave. Right this way.”

She had me put my keycard next to the sensor, and it blinked green and I heard the door unlatch. We went inside, and I was surprised. I thought it might have been a house, but it was too big for that. I figured a reconfigured apartment then. I headed up the stairs following Shauna and passed a few interns I’d seen but didn’t know. They stayed out of my and Shauna’s way, and that’s because I was a professor complete with the coat and Shauna signed their paychecks. We then headed towards a door where I could hear muffled talking and Shauna knocked sharply twice then opened it, poking her head in. “Professor, Juniper is here.”

“Oui! Tres bien!” Sycamore said and I smiled then walked in. Shauna closed the door behind me. Sycamore was at his desk, petting his Fletchling, and in front of it was a man that I knew and didn’t like in the least, but at least he wasn’t an ecofascist anymore. He glanced back at me, also with veiled dislike. “Juniper,” he said in a rumbling bass of a voice.

“Lysandre.”

He turned back to Sycamore. “Anyway, you have business and I need to go back to work, but I’ll see you for dinner in a few days.”

“Oui, mon ami,” Sycamore said and stood, kissing Lysandre gently on the cheek, but Lysandre, ever the stoic, rolled his eyes and left the office. I kept my eyes down until he left.

“And the other mon ami,” he said and came over to me, wrapping me in a hug and kissing me gently on the mouth. I let it go just because I knew arguing wouldn’t change anything. It was harmless. I was single anyway. “What was that with Lysandre?”

“Eh. He’s grumpy.”

“Is he ever NOT grumpy?”” I asked, and Sycamore laughed. “No, but you don’t have to be rude, Mon coeur. That’s my boyfriend.”

“So Shauna got married?”

He returned to his desk and gestured at the chair across from him. “Oui. Took us all by surprise. She asked for a few weeks off, I gave them to her, then she came back with a ring on her finger. Calem is a good man. You know he’s working at the Trainer’s School in Santalune now.”

“That’s a good place for him. He was always the most patient of the quintuplets.”

“Yes. He’s there and married Shauna, Serena is still champion and visits occasionally, but she has a secret boyfriend now too, Trev is doing their own thing and filling the pokedex for me, and Tierno wanted to go study under Professor Kukui in Alola and became his protege, so I’d say the objective with the kids was a success.” He pulled a bottle of wine from the wine cooler behind his desk and two glasses from his desk drawers, then started pouring them. He had good taste in wine at least, and this was red.

“I told you. The kids will surprise you. White surprised me a lot when she went on to become Champion in Unova.”

“Ah yes! How is she?”

“Still too young for you.”

“Mon coeur! You wound me.”

“Not yet I haven’t, but keep going down the train of thought and I’ll show you a few things Kukui taught me.”

“Bah!” he said, but there was no malice on either of our parts. “So what do you think of the lab?”

“Nice place. How much did Rowan pay for it?”

His eye twitched. “And I just bought a new desk,” He said, ignoring me like I figured he would. “I’ll take you to the weather station and preserve tomorrow. The deerling there are quite fascinating.”

Good, finally to business. “How so?”

“Well, we know that regional variants exist, but what’s fascinating is with these Deerling, they evolve into Sawsbuck yes, but they don’t change their seasonal form. All of them stay in the spring form, and it has us scratching our heads. This could mean that other seasonal pokemon like Castform would behave the same way if transplanted to a new region and that could mean a lot when it comes to evolution for regional variations. Since you gave us the original samples…”

“You want me to take a look and give you my best analysis.”

“More or less. I also wanted to share the discovery with you. If you hadn’t been there when I was trying to get my doctorate, Oak would have kicked me out AND taken my license.”

“That’s because I believed in you, Auggie, but please don’t make me an accessory to embezzlement again. Especially when you’re embezzling from the closest thing to a boss I have.”

“It’s in the past. Now, would you like dinner?”

We went to dinner and had a great time. I rarely didn’t have a good time with Augustine around. Still, I was gonna have to keep Sonia away from him, because he got me again over dinner, and that night got… interesting.


End file.
